


Little dreamer and beautiful stranger

by strawberrytea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrytea/pseuds/strawberrytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there’s him. A mysterious young man who is always so deep in his kingdom of studies that he barely raises his eyes to check out what time it is. This man has a black hair and a pale skin, and oh, how Eren wishes that he would look at him even for one second, so that he could see the color of his eyes. Eren can’t help his mind wandering in thoughts of how nice and comfortable it would be to sit across him and feel the warmth of his knees against his own under the glass table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little dreamer and beautiful stranger

**Author's Note:**

> hi there !  
> I have to admit that this fic has been my project since last summer, but as you can see, it was a very, very slow process. Somehow I always had a hard time to finish it. But I'm happy that I can finally publish this now. ^^  
> I've been suffering from a writer's block lately and I've no idea what I'm going to do with my ereri coffee shop au..;_; But I'm working on with some Mikaani stuff so hopefully I'll finish that soon hihi.
> 
> Thank you for my best friend for checking out the story for me. You mean the world to me, seriously I don't know what I would do with my writing if you weren't always helping me and correcting my mistakes.
> 
> I would really appreciate if after reading you'd tell me how you liked the story ♥  
> Please enjoy !

Eren is a hopeless dreamer. He has large eyes that have the shades of sea in them and because of this he looks always so innocent without meaning to with such a soft, sweet expression written all over his face every time he gazes at something. Eren has daydreams where he lets his mind travel through the world covered with stardust. He knows that it’s not good for him at all, for it’s always better to be alive down to earth, but he can’t help himself. It’s so much more pleasant to walk across the ring of Saturn and jump from a fluffy cloud to another and let his whole body float lightly in the middle of the salty Atlantic. Books, pencils, a notebook and several papers lie on the table and instead of studying Eren stirs his cappuccino with a silver-colored spoon and stares quiescently towards a man who sits in a table next to him. The café is wallpapered with images of palms and the ocean views and the windows are covered with lace curtains. It’s cozy and pleasant place to stay.

Eren wonders how many times he has found himself in this same situation during the past couple of weeks. Every day after his classes he has walked to the café near the center of the city and he’s always surrounded by the same customers. The middle table is reserved for an old couple, a lady dressed up in a fancy skirt and pearls and her husband wearing a suit next to. They argue about some things, drink black coffee and watch the city life from the windows. A mustached Englishman arrives to the café every day past four and he drinks only lemon tea, even though he always complains about its taste to the owner of the café. Apparently the real lemon tea is only made in his home village back in the English countryside. However, this man always stays a couple of hours every single day in the same café, reading newspapers and updating everybody about his political opinions.

And then there’s him. A mysterious young man who is always so deep in his kingdom of studies that he barely raises his eyes to check out what time it is. This man has a black hair and a pale skin, and oh, how Eren wishes that he would look at him even for one second, so that he could see the color of his eyes. Eren can’t help his mind wandering in thoughts of how nice and comfortable it would be to sit across him and feel the warmth of his knees against his own under the glass table.

Eren doesn’t even know why he is so fascinated by this vision of the man who is sitting so close to him and is currently pressing numbers to a calculator and drawing some kinds diagrams to large papers. Eren wishes more than anything that he could talk to him, hear his assuredly deep voice, but how in the world could he? He’s always having a hard time creating words that make sense and his cheekbones are glowing in red, how shameful. He sighs and finishes his coffee which has already gotten cold.

It’s close to six o’clock and Eren glances outside where the weather is sunny and there are lots of apple trees. Small raindrops are dancing on peoples’ skins except for those who are covered in umbrellas. Eren tries to read a couple of more chapters of his art history book, but his poor mind is still wandering somewhere else outside this universe; he is dreaming of shooting stars and being surrounded by blue dragonflies. This silly dreamer still decides that he’s going to stay in a café for a while; he could read for the exam coming up next week. And to be honest maybe it’s because of the young, beautiful man sitting next to him or maybe it’s not, but he really doesn’t feel like leaving yet. Back home there’s nothing but empty rooms anyway. Eren rises up from his seat to get a new coffee, because his sleepy mind craves for more caffeine.

And then in the next moment something so horrible happens that Eren wishes he could remove it off from his memory. Oh, how he hopes he could use a time machine! He would do absolutely anything, swim across the freezing ocean surrounded with mountains, if he could just travel through time and go back, make things different. But things won’t change, Eren is clumsy and hasty, so absent-minded and thoughtless. He swears that he will never take a step to this café ever again. These thoughts are haunting in his mind when Eren gazes quietly at the man in front of him, whose fine collar shirt is covered with coffee marks. White coffee mug has broken into pieces across Eren’s feet.

Eren is having a really hard time understanding how he could let this happen. Just a minute ago he had waited for his order at the café’s counter, his mind full of happy, dreamy thoughts. How is it possible that he managed to fell on his own feet after he had paid his coffee, and on top of that in front of this young, beautiful man! And for the first time he rises his gaze from the papers and books and looks at Eren with his narrow, grey eyes. All of sudden Eren is having trouble with breathing and he feels so ashamed as his heartbeats get louder. Before he manages to say even one word to apologize for pouring his coffee on a stranger’s shirt, a girl working in a café comes to him and starts cleaning the mess. Eren stays there awkwardly and he feels like he could die of embarrassment. He decides to sit down to his own table for a while, his cheeks glowing in red. When the café girl has finished cleaning off Eren’s mess, she promises to make him a new coffee. Eren presents his gratitude to her and notices immediately that the black-haired man next to him has already shifted his attention back to his work on the table.

Eren is sure that the color of his face hasn’t changed back to normal yet, but he makes himself to stand up and go apologize him for what just happened. And he feels like he could drown himself to a river when he looks at the mess he has made to this man’s shirt. He doesn’t seem to notice that Eren is standing right in front of him; he just keeps writing something on his notebook. Eren realizes that he has left his university student card lie on the top of some book.

His name is Levi.

“If you have something to say, why don’t you just sit down? Or did you just come to stand there?” Eren startles a little when Levi talks to him first. His voice is flowing in a low, kind of manly but soft tune just like he had imagined. It fits him perfectly.

“No—I mean… I wanted to apologize to you what just happened! I didn’t watch my steps and I fell,” he almost whispers because he still feels so ashamed. It’s so unfair, for he has wanted to talk to Levi for so long – and he has managed to make a complete fool of himself before he even got a chance to greet him with a cute smile trying to give a good first impression. Levi doesn’t say anything, he lifts his mug and takes a sip of his raspberry tea.

“I’m so sorry about your shirt. I can… if you want, I could buy you a new one,” Eren continues shyly and instead of looking at Levi he’s gazing towards the café’s lace curtains. Being so close to him like this, Eren can feel Levi’s scent around him; it’s some kind of fresh perfume.

“Could you please look at the person you’re talking to?” Levi says in a way which makes Eren feel startled and he turns his head towards Levi so he can see his smooth, pale skin and tiny lips and oh dear God, Eren’s pretty sure he’s going to faint because Levi’s just so beautiful.

“Besides, I don’t think a kid like you can afford to buy clothing from such an expensive brand, but thank you for the offer.” Eren’s illusions are breaking a little since the Levi he had imagined only said gentle, sweet words but then in the next moment Levi says something that makes Eren’s little heart melt.

“But if you want to, you could take me out for dinner.”

A happy, relieved smile appears on his lips. He feels the courage running through his veins even if his body is shaking a bit, and he ends up sitting in Levi’s table with their knees touching each other.

“I would like that,” Eren answers softly and tries to scan every detail of Levi's face.

“My name is Eren. It’s nice to meet you.” The other man doesn’t reply anything; he just continues staring towards him quietly.

“So… Your name is Levi, right?” Eren asks then since he can’t stand the silence between them. He points at Levi’s student card.

“Yes, that's right.” And Levi smiles. It’s rather a smirk than smile, though, but Eren loses another heartbeat because Levi’s expression makes him even more attractive.

“I, uh… I will give you my phone number, so y-you can call me –,” Eren decides and he borrows Levi’s notebook. He scribbles his number to a brand new page and writes his whole name under it.

“So, Eren. Where would you like to take me?” Levi asks after getting back his notebook and Eren smiles like an idiot.

“I would like to go someplace where we could just talk… I… would like to get to know you.” Eren surprises even himself by having such courage to say those words aloud. Was that, perhaps, apathetic try to flirt? He remembers her sister’s attempts to try to teach him these things with her teens’ magazines when they were teenagers, but clearly her advices didn’t turn out to be very helpful. He has absolutely no idea how people do this, the whole dating thing – not that Eren knows if Levi even thinks their upcoming dinner as a date. To him it must be only a way for Eren to repay his messed shirt.

“Is that so," Levi says calmly and takes another sip of his tea. Then he starts to look outside where the sunset is painting the sky with the shades of orange and red. They continue sitting quietly but this time it doesn’t bother Eren at all; it’s actually quite relaxing.

A moment later Eren looks at Levi’s table covered with papers and books and he realizes that he must still must have a lot of work left.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Levi. You seem to be busy, I hope I didn’t interrupt your work. In fact, I should do some studying even by myself.” Eren laughs a little even though it came to sound too nervous.

“It’s alright. I should probably head home anyway, I’m tired,” Levi murmurs as he finishes his tea.

“Me too. It’s getting late.” Eren says and then continues shyly:

“Y-You were serious about the dinner, right? Are you… Are you free on Saturday?”

“Of course I was serious. Saturday is fine,” Levi answers without a single sign of hesitation.

Eren’s cheeks are probably glowing in pure red again and he hopes that Levi doesn’t pay attention to his shameful reaction. How can Levi answer to everything with such calmness? It’s so hard to read what he is thinking.

“Okay then, please call me. I will take you out for dinner,” Eren promises and lifts up from his chair.

“Goodbye until then,” Levi says and smiles a little. Fortunately Eren manages to pack his books and papers without dropping anything to the floor this time.

“It was really nice to meet you. Sorry about your shirt again.”

“Cut it out already and stop worrying over it,” Levi replies. Eren feels relieved, somehow, because now he doesn’t have to dwell in guilt and shame anymore – apparently Levi doesn’t want him to.

“I’ll see you later, Levi.” Eren smiles to him. Before he opens the glass door to leave the café, he turns around just for one moment to glance at Levi, who has crossed his legs and is still holding an empty tea mug in his left hand. Carefully Eren raises his other hand and waves to him. It might have been little awkward, especially since Levi only replies by rolling his eyes.

Eren stands outside the café and looks at silently the beautiful evening sky. The streets have already gotten quieter compared to this afternoon as Eren starts heading back to his apartment. While passing the market streets and restaurants Eren still believes that this isn’t the real world. He had finally talked to him, to this beautiful stranger, who just recently seemed to be too far to reach.

 

~*~

 

The morning brings sparkling sunbeams and they fell across Eren’s face through the venetian blinds. Outside a little bird is resting its wings on the tree next to his window and it wakes up Eren with peaceful singing. Eren’s apartment is a small one but homely; it’s decorated with the colors of beige and white. He wraps himself tightly into his blanket’s embrace and pretends that it’s still night and sky is full of thousands of tiny, twinkling stars. He doesn’t want to wake up from his sweet dreamland yet, not when he’s finally having a day off. But then again, the thought of the morning coffee and its familiar scent flowing inside his walls is enough to open his eyelids and meet the sunlight.

He pads to the kitchen in his slippers on and puts on coffee to boil. Eren gazes at the thermometer and notices that it’s little chilly outside, even though the sun is shining brightly. He sits up on his kitchen table and looks at his phone silently while it announces that there are no new messages or missed calls. Eren buries his face in his palms.

 

_Levi._

 

He misses a heartbeat again when he recalls the happenings of last Thursday. He had gone to the café after classes as usual, but this time he had talked to him, looked at him straight into the eyes and he had seen his smile. And instead of Levi being disgusted or startled by the way Eren wanted to make so much contact to him, a total stranger, he actually seemed to enjoy his company, at least a bit. Maybe, possibly, he’s is kind of lonely and longs for someone into his life just like Eren does, someone to hold hands with in the park or someone to cuddle with while watching goofy films. Eren smiles against his palms as he once again flows in to his kingdom of daydreams.

But on the other hand… Levi seems to be a smart, elegant person; someone whose company has to be deserved. There’s no way that the word “lonely” would describe this young man, as he really doesn’t look like someone who would spend his time dreaming of a romantic relationship with a boy he had just met in a café. Suddenly Eren feels ashamed. What if Levi was just playing around with him? Why in the world would he suggest to spend an evening with someone who had just dropped his coffee to his shirt and caused a huge mess?

Eren sighs and fills his empty mug with coffee. But who knows, right? Maybe Levi actually wanted to meet him too. Maybe he would call him or send a message him today, telling what time would be alright. Maybe he would smile towards Eren again and show his pretty teeth. At this point, Eren could just drink his coffee and wait. Make some breakfast and wait some more; wait for the phone to ring.

 

Eren spends his day watching his favorite films and eating sweets and he feels so nervous that he can barely sit down properly on his couch. It feels weird, like he’s floating in some kind of universe with cheesy love ballads playing right next to his ears. And he feels even more stupid thinking about the fact that he doesn’t even know anything about Levi yet, but it’s so easy to imagine having a romantic date with him under the pale moon in the night sky. Thankfully, he had a shift yesterday in the restaurant he works at so his mind was focused on other things. But today there’s just him, surrounded by empty rooms and an empty coffee mug still on the kitchen table. Of course, he could try to do something useful, like open ing his school books, but because of a silly dreamer he is, there’s no way that could happen on this day. Not on the day when he’s going out with Levi.

 

It’s almost afternoon and the sun is still shining outside.

And his phone rings.

Eren stands up immediately and walks to the kitchen where he left his phone. He picks up the call and his hands are sweating and the walls are spinning around him because his phone is showing an unknown number.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Eren. It’s me.” Eren feels relieved, somehow, even though his heart is about to explode. But it’s so comfortable hearing Levi’s calm voice, to hear a man’s voice who had actually called Eren because he was willing to do so.

“Hey Levi. How are you?” Eren responds with a tiny smile on his face.

“Fine. Just exhausted after my exams.”

“So, do you have a car, will you pick me up?” Levi continues, getting straight to the point without bothering to ask how Eren is feeling today.

“Ah, yes. If you’ll just give me your address, I’ll be there in an hour.”

“Why do you need a whole hour?” A surprising question startles Eren a little.

“Well… I’ve just watched movies in my pajamas and I still need to take a shower and get ready, so…” Eren admits, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Eh? How lazy.”

“But it’s my day off!” Eren feels helpless. He’s pretty sure by now that he has ruined every opportunity he has ever gotten to give a good impression of himself, to show Levi that he’s a mature, independent university student which he clearly is not but is trying very hard to pretend to be.

“I’ll text you my address. You better be on time.”

“Of course I’ll be! Alright then, I’ll see you soon, Levi.”

“Bye.”

 

There’s something burning inside Eren’s chest but instead of panicking his nerves off he feels actually surprisingly light as he heads to the shower and starts to get ready for his evening. He lets himself sing a little while washing off his shampoo because of his unusually, bright mood. Normally he wouldn’t let himself to do it, because he’s afraid of the possibility that the neighbors might hear his voice through the walls. But today is different, such a small things won’t matter to him and Eren continues singing the songs from his favorite musicals.

When Eren finally gets out of the warm shower, he receives a surprising phone call. For a second he wonders if Levi has changed his mind and doesn’t want to be in any kind of contact with Eren ever again. Fortunately he realizes the caller to be his sister. They’re not actually biological siblings; Mikasa was adopted to Eren’s family when they both were too little to remember any of it or understand the matter of Mikasa’s death parents.

“Hello?” Eren picks the phone while he’s wrapping himself in a clean fresh towel.

“Hi, why haven’t we talked for such a long time? How are you, what are you up to?” Mikasa sounds to be in a very chatty mood and Eren checks the time in panic, he has only half an hour left until he has to pick up Levi. How long did he spend in the shower? He would love to catch up things with his sister after a long time, but even more he’d love to look fine enough to be considered as someone like Levi’s date for the evening because as far as he knows, Levi’s going to be gorgeous. He feels almost depressed when he stands in front of his mirror with his bangs still wet and cheeks and eyelids a little irritated from all the showering. His skin tends to be sensitive and his sister keeps nagging to him to use more medicinal creams but he has a bad habit to never listen to her.

“Huh? You need a ride now?” Eren asks in the middle of the conversation while trying to put his black jeans on, but gets them off immediately because he decides that he doesn’t want to wear dark clothing today.

“I was planning to go to the mall with Annie by walking, but look at the weather! It just started raining,” Mikasa complains.

“Just because it’s raining doesn’t mean that I’m your personal taxi driver.” Eren is hopelessly checking his wardrobe because it seems like all his favorite shirts are in the laundry basket.

“What, are you having a date?” Mikasa asks playfully and giggles a little.

Eren stays silent.

“–Eren?!”

“You’re actually going out with someone today?”

“Tell me all about it, who is he? Does he treat you well?”

“Mikasa, we’re seriously not having this conversation right now, I’m already in a hurry”, Eren sighs. His room is in a mess because he has tossed clothes everywhere, trying desperately to find at least a nice pair of light washed jeans.

“Ah, don’t worry about my ride, just focus on your date. I’ll ask Armin or something.” Oh, great. Now his sister is going to gossip everything to Armin, to their childhood friend who, of course, will be just about as excited as Mikasa because they both know about how hopeless Eren’s love life has been all these years.

“Just remember all those flirt tips I taught you,” Mikasa says in such a serious tone and it’s so embarrassing Eren wants to die.

 

Outside Eren gets greeted by the colorful sunset in the shades of pink and orange and a small gust of wind plays with his brown hair strands. The scent after rain is nice even if the cold air is embracing Eren’s skin. It’s a romantic evening and it just makes his chest burn even more and the glow in his cheekbones rise higher. Fortunately, he had actually found a nice pair of jeans and a white flannel shirt. He sits behind the wheel and he’s wondering if he’s mentally prepared to all of this.

Was it even possible to fall in love with a completely stranger? During these past couple of weeks – oh no, it has probably been months already – he has been admiring the beautiful, mysterious man with the loveliest facial features he has ever seen. He has been glancing towards him behind his coffee cup like a little, creepy stalker but he just can’t help it. Not when Levi draws diagrams with his bony fingers and places his tea cup to his lips and takes a small sip of it and it must sound like a teenage girl with a crush but Eren could swear – that every movement of Levi was like magic, enchanting.

Eren shakes his head, he has no time for this. He has to go and at least try to act like a man with a heart full of confidence.

 

He drives to Levi’s place without getting lost or being late. Levi has a collar shirt with the shades of the sky and little smile dimples on his face and Eren goes completely red when he watches as the other man walks outside. His home is an old villa but definitely cozy-looking; there’s even a small little garden full of colorful tulips and violas and it’s so cute Eren has to almost hold his breath. They go on a ride among the city lights and noisy streets and it’s quiet inside the car but it’s comforting and nice in a way Eren cannot really explain. Levi is leaning against the window and watching the telephone wires.

The restaurant is fancy, there are chandeliers and baroque-style paintings on the walls and golden doorframes. They’re glancing towards each other behind the menus and Eren learns so many new things about Levi – about his architecture studies and his dreams. He’s definitely a hard worker with big goals in his life and Eren feels ashamed telling that he has no idea why he chose art history. He could’ve chosen engineering or business and he still would have the same answer.

“Oh well, you’re still young,” Levi says.

“And you’re how old?” Eren finds the courage to ask.

“How old you think I am?” Levi asks instead with a little smirk. They’ve already ordered and because of the Saturday night there are lots of other people surrounding them , chatting and laughing.

“I-I don’t know. I’m twenty-one and you can’t be more than two of years older than me.” And Levi chuckles, it’s almost a laugh and suddenly something stops in Eren’s tiny heart. He wants to keep that sound forever and ever to himself and hear it every single day when he wakes up to the morning sunrise.

“I’m flattered. But I’m twenty-nine.”

“Oh, I see. Sorry, you just… You look young so I–,” Eren mumbles, feeling so incredibly stupid over everything.

“Forgive me, I’m a little nervous,” he blurts out because he has nothing to lose anymore.

“It’s fine.” And Levi smiles, looking so incredibly tender; almost showing his teeth.

 

The atmosphere turns quiet again when their table is covered with delicious seafood. At least they got that part in common, both having desire for shrimps and seashells. And the red wine Levi ordered is even better - it doesn’t surprise Eren at all that the other one is an expert when it comes to wine industry.

After a while they’re both full and perhaps a little tipsy and Eren doesn’t know anything about dating or what people are supposed to do but he could swear

that just having Levi’s grey, narrow eyes glancing gently towards him behind the glass is enough to get a choir of butterflies singing in his tummy.

“So you play piano, huh?” Levi asks after a while.

“Yes. My mother is a pianist and she taught me. We still play together sometimes,” Eren says with a smile, thinking about how his mother first introduced him Tchaikovsky’s work and taught the chords of Swan Lake and Coppelia.

“You must be close with her.”

“Yeah. I have always been.”

“I see. I would like to hear you playing.”

“I-I have my own piano. If… if you want to meet me again, you could come to my place.” And Eren can’t, he simply can’t look at Levi anymore because he’s most definitely flushed all over again.

“Eren,” Levi calls, but Eren’s sea-colored eyes stay visibly in the white tablecloth.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to look at the person you’re talking to?”

“Could you stop being so insecure about everything?” Levi continues and his words almost fail to reach Eren’s ears because all of sudden he’s lowering his voice.

“W-what?”

“I said you don’t have to be so insecure. Y-you… You’re acting like I’m going to disappear. I wasn’t here if I wasn’t interested, you know?”

Their gazes meet again and Eren’s heart is beating so hard that it’s about to come out from his chest.

“You don’t understand. I’ve… I’ve been on my own for so long and you’re so beautiful and It’s not easy for me, it’s...“ Eren starts babbling but then Levi interrupts him saying words that nearly make him fall down from his seat.

“And how long do you think I’ve been wanting to talk to you?”

“Eh?” Something must be terribly wrong in Eren’s ears because Levi couldn’t have said those words aloud, he just couldn’t have.

“I have been watching you in that café as well, probably over a month already. But I wasn’t man enough to walk towards you and just start a conversation.” And Eren’s going to have a heart attack because Levi’s covering his face with his palms, probably feeling embarrassed, and that’s the cutest thing he has ever seen.

“When you dropped that coffee on my shirt the other day, it actually made me so happy. Because then you had a reason to come talk to me.”

“But you looked so pissed off!”

“Well of course I looked. You ruined one of my favorite shirts.”

“I can’t believe you,” Eren laughs.

“So you, weren’t disappointed? When you finally talked to me?” Eren asks his cheeks still burning. Their wine bottle is almost empty and the restaurant is getting quieter.

“Well I didn’t guess that you were such a brat,” Levi shoots.

“And I had no idea you were such an ass.”

“Such a sweet-talker.” And they both laugh at that, probably because the tension is finally blown away between them. Well, it’s still a little awkward, Eren has to admit, but somehow he still feels relieved, almost happy.

“I like you better like this,” Levi comments while finishing his wine, his lips red from the drink and Eren has to resist an urge to reach out Levi’s jaw between his hands and kiss him.

“Like what?”

“When you smile and laugh without hyperventilating that I’m going to disappear from here in a second.”

“So what you mean is that you’re not going anywhere?” Eren asks, his breath shaking a little. Levi moves his hand towards Eren’s and very slowly caresses his knuckles with his thumb.

“I wasn’t planning to before I hear you playing that piano,” Levi answers with those adorable smile dimples showing again.

“Alright, but next time you pay our Chinese or pizza or whatever we’ll be ordering at my place,” Eren says with a grin and Levi rolls his eyes but ends up murmuring that he agrees in Eren's suggestion.

 

The truth is that no matter how much of a dreamer Eren has been all his life, he has never really believed in the whole soulmate thing, but he could swear to anyone that Levi had popped in his life like it was meant to happen. And as he spends his rest of the Saturday evening by holding Levi’s hand with their legs tangled together under the table in the fanciest restaurant he has ever been, Eren truly feels like his journey has just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is milky-honey-tea.tumblr.com, feel free to come say hi ♥ I really like making new friends. ^^
> 
> thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful day !


End file.
